New York, New York
by MyGoldStar
Summary: Rachel Berry has a cousin. That cousin is called Holly Berry. When her parents die, and her step-mom moves to Texas without consulting her; Holly must move to New York, live with Rachel & Co, and live a life different to one she had ever known. Will she make it? This is her story. Finchel. Klaine. Dantana. Rated T.
1. The Beginning

_**Author's Note: **_**Okay, so I know I have Glee: Facebook to update too, but I had this idea and it wouldn't shut up. Here's a brief summary of it: **

**New Character: Leroy's brother's daughter, Holly Berry, aged 16, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin like Rachel. Dad dies; mother already dead, step-mother moves to Texas without telling Holly; she contacts her cousin, Rachel who comes to collect her from Cleveland with Finn. **

**Yes, Finn is alive and Finchel is together again! Basically, it starts after A Katy or A GaGa but of course The Quarterback never happened, and its mostly AU after that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; its characters or any of the references I might make. Anything the reader recognises is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe she did that," Rachel commented to Finn on the way to pick her cousin, Holly up from a family friend's house in Cleveland. Their plane had arrived at the airport a day previous. "I seriously can't believe that, after her step-daughter had just been declared an orphan, she moved to Texas one day when Holly was at school and only left a brief note telling her where she had gone."

Finn, who was driving, said, "I know, but Rach, you should feel honoured. The first person Holly thought to call was you. And I know at first you were hesitant about this, but we can help you."

The future Funny Girl smiled at the memory of when Finn told her he was moving to New York. That was around the same time they got back together – this time it was going to stay that way. Finn was going to attend Columbia University in the fall.

* * *

They drove along until they arrived at 16 Wiltshere Road. Finn stood first, and walked round to the passenger's side to open the door for his beautiful girlfriend. Giggling, Rachel took his waiting hand and they strolled to the large front door. It was a little, decorative house with flowers surrounding it.

Finn reached forward and knocked loudly. Quite a tall, white-haired middle-aged woman opened the door who smiled at their appearance. "Hi Rachel, Finn. Holly will be right with you."

* * *

Two minutes later, a 16-year old girl appeared. In reality, she looked like a taller, younger version of Rachel. The latter's boyfriend stood bewildered at the obvious resemblance between the two (and it was strange, because Rachel was a surrogate child and Holly was natural).

* * *

As they bid goodbye to Mrs Landerson, Rachel took in her cousin's appearance. Her hair was wavy rather than straight, as it always had been, and she definitely looked more grown up. With a sigh, she remembered the long summer days in which they used to re-enact old Broadway musicals together, and the freezing winter nights, where they used to take it in turns to sleep over at each other's houses, watching the same musicals. And then, Holly's birth mom died, her dad remarried and they stopped seeing each other. In fact, Rachel hadn't seen Holly since the year before she had started McKinley, and that was at her mom's funeral. Sure, they had kept in contact on Facebook, Twitter and texting, but it wasn't the same.

It was true though, Holly looked more and more like Rachel by the minute.

* * *

Late at night, at almost twelve, the three arrived back at the new Bushwick Apartment. They had had to buy a bigger apartment when Finn came and luckily enough, there was a spare room. It was a pretty big apartment, with four bedrooms, a large kitchen/living room area and a bigger bathroom than that at the old flat. Rachel motioned for Finn to take their bags to their room, and she carried her cousin's bag to her bedroom.

They had decided to paint it a light green; simple, but not too less. The bed was made out of light brown wood, and the bedding was of white fabric with green swirls all over it. A green lamp graced the small circular bedside table. An empty medium-sized bookcase stood next to the creamy wardrobe, and on the final wall was a simple dressing table with a small wooden chair slid between it; the floor was wooden. Most of the furniture had come from Holly's old house, but Kurt had helped Rachel pick the shade out – most likely, anything Rachel liked Holly would like too.

* * *

When the two cousins arrived in Holly's new room, she gave out a small gasp.

"Like it?" Rachel smiled knowingly.

Holly scoffed. "Like it? More like _love_ it!"

They grinned at each other widely, revelling in the fact that Rachel was technically Holly's legal guardian now.

"Sweetie, get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, okay?" Rachel said, yawning.

"Sure thing. Love you. Goodnight, Rach."

"Love you too. Night, Holl."

The door was closed, and _finally _Holly's life in New York could begin.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I hope it sounds okay. It's also short... the next one will be longer (hopefully!) The plot is still uncertain; but it will most definitely be quite a long fic, and I know for definite one thing... which will be kept secret :). And yes, Holly's full name is Holly Berry. Originally it was Hailey, but her birthday is 14th of January, so.. I thought it fit. **

**I'd say something like 'I need reviews like Rachel needs applause and Hermione needs books' but I don't. Just review if you can :).**

**MyGoldStar xx:)xx**


	2. The New York Academy School for Girls

**_Author's Note: _So. Here's a slightly longer chapter... and it includes a Holly solo! Think of her voice as a younger, less practised version of Rachel - but she's still absolutely amazing! Nothing much else to say here except enjoy!**

* * *

**Holly's P.O.V**

I grunted as I heard Rachel yell for me to wake. Its three weeks after I officially moved to New York, and it was safe to say I loved the place! The city, the lights... the theatres... they all seem so over-whelming and yet I feel like I was born to live here. The only downside is my school – or rather, The New York Academy School For Girls.

Yes; that's right. Somehow, I managed to get into the best academy school in the area – on short notice – and a scholarship. At least the school has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, so no one could say anything about my name... Anyway, it's not the s_chool _that's so bad, it's the _uniform_.

Yes; that is also correct. Just like Blaine's old school before McKinley, it had a uniform: 'So everyone can be _equal...' _as the Headmistress (Ms Linkon) so _kindly_ put it when I was shown around my second week here. She had the sort of sickly voice which makes you want to punch her, but a nice, broad smile with grey hair worn in a bun and wide sky blue eyes, looking as though they were permanently tired. The only good thing about this school the fact that it had a great music/theatre program, and there was no PE.

* * *

"Holly?! Are you up?" Rachel yelled for a fifth time, snapping her younger cousin out of her thoughts. Shouting back a swift 'yes', Holly jumped out of her bed and dragged her feet to her wardrobe. Then, she grabbed the horrible uniform laid out the night before and dressed quickly. It consisted of a cream blouse, a light pink tie with faint lilac crosses amongst it; a black cardigan with the same-shade trimmings and a midnight black pleated skirt. Any type of shoes could be worn, so seeing as it was almost summer she chose a pair of black, open-toed heels. Luckily, Holly didn't have to remove her red-and-white nail polish as that also could be worn. Therefore, to finish off her look, she pulled her long, brown, wavy hair back into a ponytail, which she swept onto her right shoulder. She also placed small pearl earrings into her ears.

* * *

When she had readied for school, Holly strolled into the kitchen area of the apartment and sat down at the table whilst Finn placed some delicious pancakes in front of her and Kurt poured some sweet orange juice into her glass.

"Good Morning, Holly!" he smiled as he sat down beside her at the large wooden table, which seated six.

"Morning Kurt. Thanks for the juice," Holly replied as Finn sat down on the opposite side of her. Kurt simply grinned before he noticed her uneasiness; she was just pushing the pancakes around her plate.

"Holl, what's wrong?" he worriedly asked, just as Rachel and Santana came into the room.

"I..umm. I have to-to tell you guys something."

As Rachel and Santana sat down at the table, the former replied, "Holly... You're scaring me... What's wrong?"

"Umm... I'm scared. The only other time I've gone to a different school in my life was when I went to Lake High School, and at least I had my friends – people I know there! And having to wear a uniform... I don't know if I can do it..."Holly rushed out; it felt so good to let it all out.

The four older teenagers looked at each other; and then Kurt spoke.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. "I know I had Blaine, and I sorta knew the people in The Warblers, but that didn't make moving to Dalton any easier. Sure, it was what I kind of wanted; but I was leaving my best friends behind. It...was safer for me... but I felt so worried. You don't need to feel like that though. You're smart, pretty, and I'm sure you'll make some friends soon."

Holly didn't seem convinced, but she placed a small smile on her face and reached to get her black backpack off of the back of her comfortable chair. "Goodbye everyone. Thanks for making me feel better," she said. Goodbyes, have fun at schools and be safes were chorused as Holly walked out of the small door and headed to school as the music for Natalie Imbruglia's Torn starts to play.

* * *

_(Holly walks through the beautiful streets of New York, feeling lonely and confused)._

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

**Well you couldn't be that man I adored**  
**You don't seem to know or seem to care**  
**What your heart is for**  
**Well I don't know him anymore**

_(She quickens her pace as she looks at her watch with wide eyes)._

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith**  
**This is how I feel**  
**I'm cold and I am shamed**  
**Lying naked on the floor**  
**Illusion never changed**  
**Into something real**  
**I'm wide awake and I can see**  
**The perfect sky is torn**  
**You're a little late**  
**I'm already torn**

_(Holly looks lonesome whilst she waits for a free place to cross)._

**So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some Holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn**

_(As she strolls along she spots other girls in groups walking in the same direction)._

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn  
Ohh , Ooo **

_(Her worries grow bigger when she gets her first glimpse of the school. It's a huge building, four-flours)._

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith**  
**This is how I feel**  
**I'm cold and I am shamed**  
**Lying naked on the floor**  
**Illusion never changed**  
**Into something real**  
**I'm wide awake and I can see**  
**The perfect sky is torn**

_(She finds her locker and places her things inside and finds that mornings books before placing them in her bag and heading to her teacher -Mrs Brown-'s classroom)._

_**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
I'm already torn  
I'm torn  
I'm torn**_

_(Being the first one there, she hastily finds a place in the front row and brings her books out. Oh joy. School's about to begin)._

**Oh, Oh whoa!  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
I'm already torn.**

**"**Good morning class! Please welcome our new student, Holly Berry, to The New York Academy School for Girls. Okay. Now, please get out your notes from last weeks lessons and..." Mrs Brown's voice trilled as Holly started to settle in to life at The Academy. "Would anyone be willing to share with Miss Berry? No? Okay then, I'll choose... Ahh, Miss Beatnite, be a dear and go over last weeks notes with Holly here."

'Miss Berry' sighed as a girl with long red hair bounced over to Holly's desk.  
"Hi, I'm Celine. Named after the one and only Celine Dion. Now, let's get one thing straight. I'm the popular, talented one here. Just because you got a music scholarship to this school doesn't mean your the best. It means they pity you. Got it?" Immediately, Holly nodded. "Good. Now, lets go over these notes..."

If this was how life was going to be here, Holly couldn't w_ait_ until she graduated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the NYADA Student Common Room, talking about how Holly might be doing.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rachel enquired, for the fifth time in three minutes. It was really starting to get on her best friend's nerves.  
"For the final time, Rach, yes! She's a smart one; she'll figure it out. She texted you to say she got to school safely, right?" Kurt answered with a question of his own.  
Rachel nodded sadly. "Yes, but it doesn't stop me worrying! She's always been the little sister I never had, and right now its like she's my kid! I love her - did I tell you that? She's _always_ been the one there for me... whether it be when I was younger, and my favourite toy broke, or when I was 16 and going through my first break-up with Finn..."  
"She'll be fine Rachel. I know she will." Kurt replied, before standing up just moments before the first bell rang. Rachel smiled as she got up too and they walked together to their first class - vocals.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**There it is! **


	3. Perfect

_**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Three! This chapter might seem a little rushed but I had to get it out - I promise it will make more sense the next time I update, which may be later today, or tomorrow; Liverpool are playing but my dad's at work so we're recording it, therefore I will have more time to write during the day. Thanks and**_**_ enjoy!_**

* * *

When Rachel, Kurt and Finn finished school that day they drove to the New York Academy for Girls to pick Holly up, chatting animatedly about how her first day might have gone. They knew she weren't all that happy with the uniform, but hopefully she would have made some friends.

* * *

After they picked her up, Holly stayed surprisingly silent all the way home.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rachel enquired anxiously. In reply, Holly just shook her tanned head and continued to stare out the window.

"Look, Kurt and I have got to go to work; so we were hoping you'd like to come with us. It's a really fun diner, and Finn would be there with you..." said Rachel.

"Sure, whatever," muttered the 16-year-old.

* * *

When they returned home, Holly quickly fled to her room to change. She had knowledge that Santana was already at work at the Spotlight diner, and that was where Kurt and Rachel had a job also. Curious as to what to wear, she hastily pulled open the doors to her huge wardrobe (which, quite thankfully, Kurt had insisted every teenage girl needs). Seeing as it was almost summer, she selected an white dress which went to just above her coloured knees and creamy, open-toed kitten heels. She placed her 'Holly' necklace upon her neck and smiled at the way it still fit. Next, she pulled her brunette hair out of the tight ponytail she had worn for school, and brushed it back before placing a white headband, which had daises on the left side, in. Finally, she added some light pink lip gloss to her lips and grinned. At least at home she could escape the hell hole which was school.

"Holly! Hurry up – we have to be there in ten!" Rachel yelled, and her cousin grabbed her white handbag and swung it over her arm whilst hastening to get to the car.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later they had arrived at the Spotlight Diner. Kurt and Rachel bustled off to sign in, and Holly was left with Finn and Santana's gorgeous new girlfriend Dani.

"Hello Holly. I'm Dani; Santana's told me a lot about you," the blonde sang chirpily.

Holly's eyes widened before she replied, "Oh, hi Dani. Santana's told me a lot about you too, like how amazingly you can play instruments."

"Aww, thanks Hol. She told me how great a singer you are – are you up for a sing song?"

Gobsmacked, Holly said, "How did she... I'd love to, but is it okay with your boss?"

Kurt, Rachel and Santana came up behind them as she finished speaking.

"I'm sure Gunther wouldn't mind. Can we help?" Kurt asked joyfully.

After the arrangements had been made, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Holly and Finn were all stood at a microphone whilst Dani sat at the beautiful black piano which had a microphone attached to it. She began to play the opening chords to Billy Joel's Just The Way You Are.

* * *

_**Kurt: **_

_**Don't go changing, to try and please me**_  
_**You never let me down before**_  
_**Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Holly:**_

_**Don't imagine you're too familiar**_  
_**And I don't see you anymore**_

_**Rachel:**_

_** I would not leave you in times of trouble, no**_  
_**We never could have come this far**_  
_**Ooh**_

_**Rachel and Dani:**_  
_**I took the good times, I'll take the bad times**_  
_**I'll take you**_

_**Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Holly and Dani:**_

_** Just the way you are**_

_**Finn:**_

_** I don't want clever conversation**_  
_**I never want to work that hard**_  
_**Hmm, hmm, hmm**_

_**Kurt and Dani:**_  
_**I just want someone that I can talk to**_

_**Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Holly, Santana and Dani:**_  
_**I want you just the way you are**_

_**Santana:**_  
_**I need to know that you will always be**_  
_**The same old someone that I knew**_

_**Santana and Dani:**_  
_**Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me**_  
_**The way that I believe in you**_

_**Finn and Rachel (Santana and Dani):**_  
_**(I said I love you) that's forever (forever)**_

_**(Holly has a distant look in her eye as she notices something in the back of the diner).**_

_**Holly and Kurt:**_  
_**And this I promise from the heart**_

_**Dani:**_  
_**I couldn't love you any better**_

_**Kurt, Holly, Santana, and Finn:**_  
_**I love you just the way you are**_

_**Dani (and Rachel):**_  
_**I love you just the way**_  
_**(Oooh)**_  
_**I love you just the way**_

_**Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Holly, Santana, and Dani:**_  
_**I love you just the way you are**_

As soon as the performance finished, Holly ran to the nearest ladies room; oblivious to the sounds of cheers and applause sent her way, with Rachel and Kurt hot on her heels.

* * *

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I don't care. What's going on, Holly?" exclaimed Kurt as the two stopped in front of Holly's closed toilet door.  
Whilst banging her closed fists on it, Rachel yelled, "Holly, if you don't open the door right now then I will-"  
The door opened to find Holly's tear-streaked face.  
"Umm...I'm fine... I was just overwhelmed. I haven't sung in front of a crowd that large before..." she said in a dead sort of voice.  
Although Kurt didn't seem convinced, he nodded. "Rachel, I think she's telling the truth..." he said.  
Silently, Rachel raised her perfect eyebrows before saying, "Hol, you'd tell me if something bad was happening at school, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes," Holly replied as she went forward to the mirrors to sort her hair out.  
"Okay, then. I believe you. Now come on out and get the recognition you deserve." And with that, Rachel strolled out of the door humming 'Hard Day's Night'.  
As Kurt and Holly followed, he whispered, "Look, I know you've convinced Rachel but you don't fool me. I got bullied in High School; and I didn't tell anyone about it for years so it just got worse. Don't let that happen to you."

* * *

The next five days went by surprisingly quick –or, well, as quick as it can go when you're being bullied. Holly still hadn't told anyone, and it was getting worse and worse. She was tempted to reveal it to Kurt and Blaine as they would know more about it than the others, but still; she wasn't sure. Blaine flew in on Thursday (school was closed – power was out) and today it was Saturday. Holly was just working up the _courage_ to tell them. Maybe she could do it by song...

* * *

But anyway, Holly was terrified of telling anyone. What if Celine found out that she had told them; and then she retaliated? What if she fought her? What if...

However, Holly was tired of all the games. The New York Academy for Girls was meant to be a bully-free zone. If she told Kurt and Blaine, they could go to the headmistress and get Celine Beatnite kicked out and then Holly could actually enjoy Academy life. Probably. Plus, Rachel would never need to know.

Therefore, that morning when she woke, Holly quickly dressed in a coral sundress, her 'Holly' necklace and white ballet shoes before she yelled for Kurt and Blaine to join her in the living room.

* * *

When the group of three were seated in the comfortable room, Blaine and Kurt gave her a comforting smile which she returned. She would definitely need their advice after this.  
"Umm... so, I promised you that I would tell you if something bad was happening at my school. See, the thing is... that.. umm.. I.. There's a zero-tolerance bullying policy and there's this girl who's making my life a living hell in the space of five days. I hate to think what's going to happen next," she just managed to scramble out before wincing. The 14 year old had to wait a full five minutes before she was answered, and even then it was with the two boys wrapping their arms around her.  
"It's gonna be okay Hol. It's gonna be okay. You were really brave telling us," Kurt soothed; he had been in a much worse situation but he still knew how to deal with it.  
"It's gonna be okay."  
Kurt and Blaine continued to sooth her before they gave each other a knowing look. They removed their arms from around Holly and seated her on the midnight black sofa. She noticed Kurt pick up his phone from on the wooden coffee table whilst Blaine commented, "This song's kind of our song, but this time, it's for you, Holly."

With a smile only Klaine could share, the music for Pink's Perfect began to play.

* * *

_**Kurt:**_  
_**Made a wrong turn, once or twice**_  
_**Dug my way out, blood and fire**_  
_**Bad decisions, that's alright**_  
_**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**_  
_**Miss 'no way, it's all good,' it didn't slow me down**_  
_**Mistaken, always second guessing**_  
_**Under estimated, look, I'm still around**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like you're less than, less than perfect**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect**_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**To me**_

_**Kurt (Blaine):**_  
_**You're so mean, (You're so mean)**_  
_**When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong**_  
_**Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head)**_  
_**Make them like you instead**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**So complicated,**_  
_**Look how big you'll make it!**_  
_**Filled with so much hatred**_  
_**Such a tired game**_  
_**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**_  
_**Chased down all my demons, see you do the same**_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Oooh!**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like you're less than, less than perfect**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect**_

_**Kurt:**_  
_**To me**_

_**Blaine (with Kurt):**_  
_**The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear)**_  
_**The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer)**_  
_**So cool in lying and we (try try try)**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time **_

_**Blaine (with Kurt):**_  
_**Done looking for the critics, (cuz they're everywhere)**_  
_**They don't like my jeans, they don't (get my hair) **_  
_**Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time)**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**Why do we do that? **_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Why do I do that? **_

_**Kurt:**_  
_**Why do I do that? **_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Yeaaah, oooooh!**_

_**Kurt:**_  
_**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty!**_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Pretty pretty please **_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**Don't you ever ever feel **_  
_**Like you're less then, less than perfect **_  
_**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel **_  
_**Like you're nothing you're perfect (Blaine: To me! Yeaaaah)**_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_  
_**Like you're less than, (Kurt: You're perfect)**_  
_**Less than perfect (Kurt: You're perfect to me! Yeaah)**_

_**Blaine:**_  
_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_**Like you're nothing, you are perfect**_

_**Blaine and Kurt:**_  
_**To me**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry - I had to have some Klaine! _**

**_I hope you enjoyed it; as I sad above I should update soon but it depends how many ideas I have._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_If you review, that would be amazing! :)_**


	4. Who Says?

_**Author's Note: Wow. I didn't expect to take this long. But I was way too tired and brainless last Saturday, I went out with my friends on Sunday plus I had surprise tests this week - oh joy(!). I began writing this chapter last week, but I didn't have the heart to finish it after... some things happened. But yesterday, I thought: I don't have that many readers as it it; if I don't post and they lose their faith in me... I'll have none. So I thought, if Liverpool won today (which they did 4-1!) then I would update, if they didn't, I'd take longer. Of course, I knew we **__**would **__**win so I was just using it as an excuse I guess.**_

_**But enough of me.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter - it took a lot of time and motivation from myself to write it. I was blank for ideas. There's a couple of songs in this chapter. I hope I chose them right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, the songs used or anything else the reader should recognise. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V

It's been a week since Holly opened up to Blaine and I about... her problem. The thing is, I was older and albeit a lot stronger than her 14 year old build when the bullying got to the highest point, and I had Blaine. Holly has no Blaine; which is why we're trying to do our best for her. Unfortunately, though, she was _still _resisting confessing to Rachel, Santana and Finn was right, sure that telling only Blaine and I was fine. Only, I was adamant that Blaine (my fiancé) be here when Holly did tell them; and he was leaving tonight so he would be able to attend school tomorrow. I would miss him like crazy, but I had trust, and love, in him – plus, he would be visiting again in a couple of weeks.

Anyway, we have been trying our hardest to convince her to do it. Recently Holly has thrown herself into her school work, only stopping to eat, drink, sleep and shower. I disagree. She needs to let us do something about this.

* * *

On Friday, the girl who I had come to love as a little sister came home with a black eye. Luckily Rachel and Finn were out, and Santana was at work, but immediately I knew something was up when Holly rushed in her room straight away, without so much as a 'Hello!' Whilst this was happening I had been watching Project Runway with Blaine, but when I heard two doors bang loudly I knew something was up.

* * *

_(Friday, 5:00pm Flashback – anyone's P.O.V)_

_Kurt and Blaine jumped up instantly when the confused, hurt teen slammed the door to her room. Fortunately, she didn't have a lock on the door, but that didn't make it any easier to open it.  
"C'mon sweetie, open the door!" Kurt yelled while Blaine said something almost the same. They were desperate to know what was wrong._

_Meanwhile, on the inside, Holly was arguing with herself. Her head told her to open the door, but her own personal thoughts thought otherwise. Sighing, she opened the door._

_Kurt and Blaine gasped at her tear-streaked face, before they both pulled her into a bone-crushing hug._

_"Ouch," cried the brunette girl.  
Both members of Klaine immediately pulled back as Kurt widened his eyes at Holly's left. Her brown eye had a huge, purple mark across it, and it was evident she had been slapped a few times too._

_"Aww, Hols..." Blaine whispered, obviously bewildered at it. Kurt just shook his head before pulling 'Hols' into a softer hug, whispering words of reassurance in her right ear._

_(End of flashback – still anyone's P.O.V.)._

* * *

A door quietly opened to reveal Holly; she strolled quickly into the living room to sit on one of the cream armchairs.  
The room fell silent when they realised she needed to say something.  
"Umm. So, Blaine and Kurt already know this; and it was my decision not to tell you so don't kill them for not doing so. Erm, I'd like to sing something. If you don't mind, anyway."

There seemed to be no objection; therefore Holly began to sing her heart out, letting out every emotion which had been building up inside her for the last week or so.

_(Taylor Swift – Mean)._

_**Holly:**_  
_**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**_

_**Well you can take me down,**_  
_**With just one single blow.**_  
_**But you don't know, what you don't know,**_

_**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_  
_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides,**_  
_**And your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_  
_**You, have pointed out my flaws again,**_  
_**As if I don't already see them.**_

_**I walk with my head down,**_  
_**Trying to block you out**_

_**Cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again.  
I bet you got pushed around,**_

_**Somebody made you cold,**_

_**But the cycle ends right now,**_

_**Cause you can't lead me down that road,**_  
_**You don't know, what you don't know**_

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_  
_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_  
_**And I can see you years from now in a bar,**_

**_Talking over a football game,_**

**_With that same big loud opinion but,_**

**_Nobody's listening,_**

**_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_**

**_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._**  
**_But all you are is mean,_**

**_All you are is mean._**  
**_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean_**

_**And mean, and mean, and mean**_

_**But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,**_  
_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Holly (Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Blaine):**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,)**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean? (And all you're ever gonna be is mean.)**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean? (Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,)**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

_**Holly and Rachel:**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

Rachel sighed in content as she leaned into Finn's shoulder. "Well, that was fun, Holly! What was it you wanted to tell us?"

The latter stared in disbelief before she ran from the room in tears, with Kurt hot on her heels. Before he left the room, however, he said, "You know Rachel, _she's your cousin, _and yet somehow I'm the one who knows when something's up."

* * *

Gulping, Rachel muttered, "What was that all about?"  
"Seriously, Rachel? Are you so blind you can't see that Holly was telling us something there? You're meant to be her _cousin_! A friend – a friend who knows when something bad is happening at school. Even I do; and I've don't speak to her half as often as you do." Santana scoffed, folding her arms across each other before flicking through the music channels on the T.V.

Meanwhile, Rachel felt conflicted. What message was Holly trying to give her? Why was Kurt so furious with her? Why...? However, her thoughts were stopped by the sound of Holly returning to the room with a _black eye_ and Kurt's arm around her shoulder.  
"Oh my god, Holly! What the heck happened?" the future Broadway starlet exclaimed, rushing from her seat beside Finn. With a stern look, Kurt silently warned her from scooping her wounded cousin into a loving hug. Holly wasn't ready for that just yet. Her favourite cousin in the whole world had just took her confession as a joke.

Holly gave Kurt a look which said she didn't want to speak, therefore he decided to explain. "So. Most of you have noticed that Holly hasn't been acting like herself lately. I guess... the truth is that a bully by the name of Celine Beatnite has been harassing her at her new school. At first, I believe, it was just talking behind her back and throwing sticks and stones at her, name calling and things like that, then it got worse. Friday night, Holly came home with a black eye and slapped cheeks. I covered it up with make-up, but she felt it best you knew."

Rachel felt, and quite frankly looked, as if Barbra Streisand has died. "Holly, honey, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

With soft whisper, Holly rushed into her mother-figure's embrace, "I was scared you would think less of me. Think I was stupid, weak..."

Rachel pulled out of the hug, before she sighed. "What? Holly, _I love you. _You're my favourite cousin, why would I think that?"  
"It's what _she _made me think." Holly said as a simple reply.

A silence filled the room before Holly's sobs broke it, and Kurt and Rachel were the ones to console her most.  
They all stayed together in the living room that night, (apart from when Kurt drove Blaine to the airport so he could fly back to Lima) so it was sort of like a mini sleepover.

* * *

When Holly finally subsided to sleep, Kurt, Finn, Rachel and Santana stayed up late figuring out how to confront the school about the bullying going on.

"I thought there was a zero-bullying tolerance... Can't be that good if _she_ managed to get beat up!" Finn muttered so as to not wake Holly up. Santana and Kurt nodded in agreement.  
"Exactly! Which is why on Monday I'm ringing NYADA to say I'm sick before I go to Holly's school and demand Celine gets expelled. I won't rest until she's safe at that school." Rachel said with a finality which warned the others not to stop her.  
"We'll all come with you," Santana surprisingly decided. Then, they all snuggled down to try and get a good night's sleep before their plan went ahead the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Holly was having the most vivid dream...

_(The opening chords to Selena Gomez's Who Says play as screen shoots to NYADA's stage, with the girls wearing beautiful floral dresses with white heels and the boys wearing white shirts, black jeans with black dress shoes)._

_**Rachel:**__  
_**_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_**

_**Holly:**_  
_**You made me insecure,**_  
_**Told me I wasn't good enough.**_  
_**But who are you to judge**_  
_**When you're a diamond in the rough?**_  
_**I'm sure you got some things**_  
_**You'd like to change about yourself.**_  
_**But when it comes to me**_  
_**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**_

**_Kurt, Santana, Finn, Blaine and Dani:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Rachel:  
I'm no beauty queen_**

**_Holly:  
I'm just beautiful me_**

**_Kurt, Finn, Santana, Blaine and Dani:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Rachel:  
You've got every right_**

**_Holly:  
To a beautiful life_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
C'mon  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?_**

**_Rachel:  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty_**

**_Holly:  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
Who says?_**

_**Rachel:**_  
_**It's such a funny thing**_  
_**How nothing's funny when it's you**_  
_**You tell 'em what you mean**_  
_**But they keep whiting out the truth**_  
_**It's like a work of art**_  
_**That never gets to see the light**_  
_**Keep you beneath the stars**_  
_**Won't let you touch the sky**_

**_Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Finn and Dani:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Holly:  
I'm no beauty queen_**

**_Rachel:  
I'm just beautiful me_**

**_Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Finn and Dani:  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_**

**_Rachel:  
You've got every right_**

**_Holly:  
To a beautiful life_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
C'mon  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?_**

**_Rachel:  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty_**

**_Holly:  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?_**

**_Holly and Rachel:  
Who says?_**

_**Rachel:**_  
_**Who says you're not star potential?**_  
_**Who says you're not presidential?**_  
_**Who says you can't be in movies?**_  
_**Listen to me, listen to me.**_

**_Holly:  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?_**

**_Rachel:  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?_**

_**Holly and Rachel (Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Santana and Dani):**_  
_**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)**_  
_**Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)**_  
_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)**_  
_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)**_  
_**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**_  
_**Who says?**_

**_Holly:  
Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_**

_**Rachel (Holly)**_  
_**Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty**_  
_**Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)**_

**_Holly and Rachel:  
Who says?_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: I sincerely hope you did enjoy it. I know it's pretty late, so I don't expect a lot of reviews today, but please, if you have the time... do it. They always make me smile reading them - I feel so proud. I have only _****_one _****_review for this, and whilst it was an encouraging one it's the only one I have received for this story. I'm not begging, but if you have the time, don't hesitate!_**

**_Love,_**

**_MyGoldStar xx_**

**_P.S: Yes, I changed my name. I decided, that whilst I do what Klaine together for ever and always, that 'KlaineAlways' wasn't the best name and this one has much more heart into it. Plus, it's a tribute to Cory/Finn._**


	5. Cannonball

**_Chapter Five: Cannonball._**

**_Author's Note: Hello! I'm pretty early this week but I found inspiration from Lea Michele's new song Cannonball! She is so ... just wow. Wow. She made me cry and it's not even that sad a song... kind of. Maybe. Yeah. It sounds amazing but I have to wait until March until I can buy the album! Least it's not another year..._**

**_I can't wait for the Cory tributes though, they will definitely make me cry... she always does. _**

**_With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
(For disclaimer read first few chapters)._**

* * *

Voiceover:  
So here's what you missed on New York, New York! Rachel's cousin Holly Berry moved to New York. She's living with them now in a new apartment. Finn as well. Rachel's been extremely worried as Holly was being bullied, but with the help of Klaine, Finchel and Santana they got her through, with a bit of Dani too. Last year the New Directions did Grease for their school play, but what's The NYA doing? And that's what you missed on Glee!

* * *

Rachel, Finn, Santana and Kurt seem to have told the Headmistress of The New York Academy for Girls there story as they are seated in the head's office. They each have apprehensive looks on their face, and Mr Beatnite (who of course had to be there in order to deal with his daughter) had a furious expression on his own chalky face. Ms Linkon, however, seemed to have a look of great fury (at her student) and, naturally, shock that something as bad as this had actually happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ms Brown read aloud a message on her laptop for Holly and Celine to go Ms Linkon's office. As they stand up, Holly has placed a curious expression on her face when she really knew what was going on, whilst her formidable devil had one which could contest her fathers. On the way to the head's office, Celine barged past Holly resulting in her being pushed into the hard lockers and falling to the floor. She bumps her head slightly, but is otherwise fine. Celine spun around quickly, smiling at the scene before her and said, "Well, you going to just sit there? I could get there first and tell her about all the lies you've been spreading about me." Holly hasted to stand before she continued strolling down the never-ending corridor.

* * *

Holly and Celine entered the comfortable room. It was one of great simplicity, and yet Ms Linkon made it look stylish. The walls were of a pale blue, the chairs soft and white. A great wooden desk stood in front of the headmistress where she sat on a black computer chair. All the office essentials were also in that room, but the author wishes to spare you all the details. Holly rushed to in the empty seat beside Kurt and Rachel while they both took her hands. Celine huffed at the crowd before she flounced over to her father.

Deciding it was best to speak, Ms Linkon began, "These visitors, Miss Berry, Mr Hummel, Mr Hudson and Miss Lopez have told me some convincing allegations that your daughter, Mr Beatnite, has been bullying Miss Berry's cousin, Holly, in spite of the clear zero-tolerance policy we have. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
Mr Beatnite scoffed. "Rubbish! That's absolute rubbish, that is! My daughter is the perfect example to your students, and I'll have you know she wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
_So,_ Rachel thought. _He thinks his daughter's perfect then? Well, I'm about to show him otherwise...  
_"Umm... Ms Linkon, if I may? I have some evidence I would like to share." With a nod from the head, Rachel removed something which looked like a make-up wipe from her cream bag and made to wipe Holly's face despite her whimpering. "So, you see here how my cousin shakes at the sight of me just coming close to her? See, it's not that she obsesses over personal space, oh no, it's because if I wipe this over her face a few times..." Rachel rubbed the wipe over her face a few times. "You can see she has a fading black eye. Now, I can be honest here and say that Holly lives in a safe home and we love her very dearly, so we can rule out the possibility of an unsafe home. Plus, this is fading, and it wasn't there when she left for school on Friday morning, but it was on Friday night. Kurt?" Rachel felt it safe to finish there; Kurt knew more about it than she did.  
Kurt continued the case with style. "When Holly came home on Friday evening, at approximately half past four, I knew something was up. One, she was late. Holly was always on time – for everything. Not in this case. Two, she didn't see anything to my fiancé Blaine or I when she walked in, and that was unlike her too. True, she had become more... removed ever since the bullying began, however she did speak to us. Blaine and I followed her to her room where we found a horrible sight. Holly's face was tear-struck, covered in bruises, slapped cheeks... she had a huge black eye and a bruised lip, most of which have disappeared by now as it seems that Celine being a girl she wasn't able to muster enough force to make it worse but it still did what she wanted it to... Ms Linkon, I was bullied in high school, I know what Holly's feeling, like no one cares, no one wants you, loves you. I don't want that for her." He said that final line with a squeeze of the hand directed at Holly whilst he received a small smile from her.  
"I've heard enough. Mr Beatnite, I'm afraid I'm left with no choice. Miss Beatnite, you are hereby expelled." Ms Linkon spoke with such surety, such power that neither of the Beatnite party dared speak. They merely marched out the door, no doubt to clean out Celine's locker.

"Ms Linkon, I can't thank you enough..." Holly breathed. She was safe.  
The head smiled, "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you, Holly, whilst you're here. We are putting on a performance of Grease for the end of this year, and I know you've only just started here but we tend to hand the leads to people who deserve it... and although it would probably be considered unfair to do this I have decided to have the best chance at getting a great review I wanted to hand the female lead of Sandy to you. Would you like to take it?  
Beside Holly, Rachel gasped loudly. Holly was having different thoughts. "I.. well I'd love to but I wish to audition first. If you don't like my audition, feel free to pick someone else. It's only fair."  
"Sure, Miss Berry. Do you have a song picked out?"  
"Well, there is something I've been working on. When are the auditions?" enquired Holly.  
"Well, I believe I have free time now. Are you ready?"  
"I will be once I speak to Rachel."  
"Okay then. Meet me in the auditorium in ten minutes. Please, Holly, be aware your friends will have to be gone by then. You can tell them your news later."  
"Sure, Miss. Thanks."

* * *

With a smile towards the head, Holly bid goodbye to her party and thanked them over and over again. When she reached Rachel, however, there was a distant look in her eye.

"What's wrong, Rach?" she queried inquisitively.  
Her cousin sighed happily. "I remember my audition for West Side Story... Are you sure you're ready?"  
Holly replied with an immediate response. "I'm sure."

With a final hug her family walked out the huge doors to return home, whilst Holly went to meet her destiny – at least her Grease destiny. True being told, she was excited but also petrified. It was her choice to audition; it was only fair... but still.

As she faced the audience in the auditorium, Holly spoke her name, reason and part. "Hello, my name is Holly Mileham and I'll be auditioning for the part of Sandy with Lea Michele's Cannonball. Hope you like it."

**_Break down  
Break down  
Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night  
I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel  
I couldn't find the truth I was going under_**

**_But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out  
Gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now_**

**_And now I will start living today  
Today, today I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_**

**_Freedom  
I let go of fear and the peace came quickly  
Freedom  
I was in the dark and then it hit me  
I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain  
I know, I gotta get out into the world again_**

**_But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out  
Gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now_**

**_And now I will start living today  
Today, today I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_**

**_Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I gotta get out into the world again_**

**_And now I will start living today  
Today, today I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_**

Holly finished finding Ms Linkon smiling brightly and widely giving her a standing ovation.

"So does this mean...?" the 16-year-old wondered eagerly.  
"Yes, Miss Berry. You are our Sandy!" Ms Linkon exclaimed giving her a fabulous grin. With that, she walked out the room leaving Holly to squeal about on the stage for five minutes.

* * *

That next few weeks went by surprisingly fast. Holly revelled in having a free school life, and without Celine there she was able to excel in her classes easily. Homework was always handed in on time, and although she had yet to make any close friends she now felt courage to do so. Her family were over-joyed with her achievements, most of all her getting Sandy in Grease.

Oh, and about Grease. Everyone had been cast except Danny. The way it was going to happen was this: it going to be a joint performance between the New York Academy School for Girls and the New York Academy School for Boys. Sure, it was kind of complicated, but... no one really cared. Grease was a great musical, and it was a privilege to be able to do it.

At the moment, they were working on the soulful Sandy solo: Hopelessly Devoted to You. When Kurt was video chatting with Blaine, Holly had popped up and asked if he'd ever sung it (Rachel and Kurt said no). In truth, he had.

**Flashback**

_Blaine, blushing answered "Umm... yes, actually. It was at the beginning of this school year and I used it as my audition piece for Grease. Cried, actually."  
Kurt nodded. "Was it... after?" He received a nod of the head. "Aww Blaine! That's so sweet!"_

**End of Flashback.**

And then, Holly had walked off after she had expressed how she hated it when they talked in code.

Anyway, the cast were seated in the audience waiting for Holly to begin her Sandy solo.

_**Holly:  
Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry,**_

_**I'm not the first to know there's**_  
_**Just no getting over you**_

_**I know I'm just a fool who's willing**_  
_**To sit around and wait for you**_  
_**But baby can't you see,**_  
_**There's nothing else for me to do**_  
_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

_**But now,**_  
_**There's nowhere to hide**_  
_**Since you pushed my love aside**_  
_**I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you**_  
_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_  
_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_

_**My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"**_  
_**My heart is saying "Don't let go"**_  
_**Hold on to the end, **_  
_**That's what I intend to do**_  
_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**_

_**But now,**_  
_**There's nowhere to hide**_  
_**Since you pushed my love aside**_  
_**I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you**_  
_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_  
_**Hopelessly devoted to you**_

Amidst the cheers of the crowd Holly spots someone - or something - standing in one of the small doorways. Her giant smile drops before she faints as the screen turns to black.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Uh oh! What's up with Holly? Did do a Marley? Kidding, just joking!**_

_**Anyhow, please review!**_

_***Holly's age is now 16; it works easier! Sorry if I confuse you!**_


	6. Blank Page

**_I know. You all thought I was dead. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been looking for inspiration._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy! _**

**_(For disclaimer check first few chapters)._**

* * *

So here's what you missed on New York, New York! Holly was being bullied by this crazy psychopath at her new school, but then her family managed to get Celine expelled and everything was okay for a while. The NYA for Girls are collaborating with the NYA for Boys for Grease and Holly's got the lead just like Marley at McKinley. In fact Holly's done a lot of things like Marley because after singing a beautiful solo she collapsed on the stage and then there was a cliff-hanger. And that's what you missed on New York, New York!

* * *

_(Holly's Voiceover):_

People keep staring at me, and asking if I'm okay. I say yes, but I'm lying. I'm not. In the past few weeks I've been using my acting skills to act like school's fine. It's not. I thought there were some people at least beginning to like me. They weren't. They were using me for a place in Grease. Needless to say, they'd do anything for it. Including dressing up like my worst enemy.

**(Flashback to the last scene in Cannonball – Holly's POV.)**

_As I sung, I remembered. I remembered every tiny little crush I'd had, no matter how small. I had always had a very sensitive heart. Yet, I hadn't even had a first kiss/ serious boyfriend. So I sang this song for every small piece of my heart that's been broken, every large part of my heart that's been broken, for every person I know and love who have had their heart broken. For Kurt, for Rachel, for Finn, for Blaine, for Santana, heck, even for Dani who I barely know. For all of them. _

_But my silent declarations of love didn't stop my worst enemy from coming back to patronise me. There she was, standing at the back of the auditorium. But, I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't take the pressure Celine Beatnite put on me. So, I took the easy route. I fainted. Not that I chose to, but still. Near enough. _

**_(End of Flashback but still Holly's Voiceover)._**

And that, my friends, is exactly why whenever I walk down the halls of NYA for Girls, I get stared at with concern. News seems to spread fast... but I'm lucky to be here, I guess. Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Finn were all for me staying at home this week. But I put my foot down; I had missed way too much work when Celine was bullying me.

It wasn't even Beatnite standing in the auditorium. It was one of my so-called new friends. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt more humiliated than when I was told it was them. Cheated, even.

All in all, I was having a bad time in New York City, the city where dreams were supposed to come true. Oh, and to top things off, Danny still hadn't been cast for Grease, and we needed to start practising soon so if they didn't cast him, the play would be called off, and I needed that role to be able to put it on my college application (even if I am only sixteen, I am very cautious of my future plans!). Plus, Grease is one of my favourite musicals, other than Wicked, Funny Girl, Carousel and West Side Story – to name a few – and I was so excited and honoured to be playing the female lead.

"Holly?" she was pulled out of her thoughts as she stopped in her tracks to come face to face with the person playing Frenchy, a blond called Megan. "We've been called to the auditorium for an emergency meeting."

* * *

In a total of ten minutes later, Holly was seated next to Megan in the large, open auditorium. Her heart was drumming with wonder; what was going on? Maybe they had _finally _cast Danny a month late?

The room instantly silenced as Ms Linkon stood center-stage before she spoke in her calm, solemn voice.  
"I am afraid..." she paused for dramatic effect. "...that our production of Grease has to be cancelled due to the fact that we have been unable to find the right actor for the role of Danny. We apologize for getting your hopes up. However, we will try to do Grease as our Winter production next school year. Thank you."

Holly couldn't believe her ears. They were taking her school play away?  
"No," she chimed, standing up. "No. We are still going to have an end-of-the-year production..."  
Ms Linkon was furious. "Miss Berry I advise you to sit back down now before I give you detention."  
"Ms Linkon, with all due respect, shut up. Please. Look, just because we can't do Grease doesn't been we can't have a production! We could..." a thought came to Holly. "... We could have a summer showcase!" Murmurs were heard throughout the hall, no doubt questioning her sanity, but on the other hand, Ms Linkon was intrigued.  
"Do tell more, Miss Berry."  
"Well... umm, my cousin and her best friend go to NYADA, and they have annual showcases during winter and summer to showcase students' talent. I mean, why can't we do the same? We could even... I could even ask someone from Broadway to come sing!"  
Ms Linkon raised her eyebrows at this declaration.  
"I could!" Holly promised. "The cousin I mentioned, she... She's playing Fanny Brice in the Broadway revival of Funny Girl. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind coming to sing for us all. Ms Linkon, you could select some of our greatest singers and dancers, maybe even an actor or two, and we could stage the greatest performance ever!" Holly took a breather as the room began to give her a standing ovation at her idea. _  
'A little over the top,' _she thought, _'But I'll take what I can get.' _

* * *

The rest of the day at school was uneventful. People were impressed by Holly's links on Broadway, but they weren't using her like the girls were the other day. Most of the girls at the school were finally coming to accept Holly for who she was, and not who they wanted her to be. On the blissful walk home from school, Holly called Rachel, who was already home, to ask her if she would perform.

"Hey Rach,"  
"Hi Hols. What's up?"  
"They cancelled Grease."  
"WHAT! Why? Oh my god, Holly, I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to play Sandy."  
"I did, but now I don't. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything."  
"Erm, I suggested that we have a summer showcase, kind of like you do at NYADA, and I kind of maybe said I could ask you to perform..."  
"Really? I'd love to!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes, Hol. It'd be nice to take a breather from Funny Girl for a while. When is it?"  
"I think it's on the 13th of July."  
"Two months from now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great! Can't wait! Oh, and hurry home Holly, Kurt wants you to Skype Blaine with him."  
"Sure. Love you. See ya."  
"I love you too. Bye, Holly."

When Holly returned home from school, she sorted her bag out before she went to get changed. Feeling reminiscent, she chose an old red skirt paired with a bejewelled white top. Then, she hurried to Kurt's room for the skyping appointment with Blaine. It seemed like they were already in an animate conversation, so she crept in.

Kurt looked up, grinning. "Oh hey, Holl. How was school?"  
Holly sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. She looked at them both. "Well, the morning was eventful.  
"How so?" Blaine wondered. Kurt seemed to want to know too.  
"Well, they cancelled Grease... but that's okay. They couldn't find a Danny to suit my Sandy, so. Anyway, I suggested we have an end of year showcase, like NYADA does.  
Kurt smiled. "Oh, that's great. When is it?"  
"I think it's on July 13th. Why?"  
Kurt grinned, giving her a slight push. "Well of course I'm going to come watch you silly!"  
"So was there a reason you wanted me to come Skype, or just to talk?"  
"Well we were discussing wedding plans, and..." Blaine said, before glancing towards his fiancé.  
"Well, Hols, even if we won't be getting married for a while, we want to sort things out. We were hoping that you would want to be one of our bridesmaids."  
A smile crept on Holly's face. "Are you... are you serious? You think you have to ask? Of course, you two, of course!" She leapt forwards to hug Kurt. "If I could hug a laptop right now without looking stupid I would!" she laughed.  
"I'm going to go now, leave you two to... talk. Yeah, to talk." And with that, Holly left the room, sending a wink towards the two.  
Blaine smiled. "She's really growing up, isn't she?"  
"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "She is."

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Santana and Dani were hanging around in the kitchen when Holly strolled in happily.  
"Oh, hi Dani. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you." she asked. Dani merely shook her head in answer.  
"Holly?" Finn enquired. "What's with this 'Summer Showcase' Rachel was trying to tell me about earlier?"  
Holly looked up. "Oh. Well basically, they cancelled Grease and I suggested that, instead of a school play, we have a production, you know, to showcase our talents." Finn nodded in understanding. Santana, however, wasn't having it.  
"Wait, so let me get this straight? You were doing Grease, which you were the lead in, no doubt, and now they're having a completely different show. Did they offer you a part?"  
"No," Holly replied.  
"Exactly. That's unfair. You already auditioned for Sandy, and now you have to audition again? I'm not having that.  
"Oh." she replied.  
Dani wondered, "What song you singing for your audition, then, Hol?"  
"Oh, erm," Holly said, "I don't know. Barbra? Idina? Celine?"  
Rachel sighed, "Look, as lovely as you singing Barbra would be, that's my stage of expertise. You look too much like Idina, and Celine's just amazing. I, however, have the best song for you to sing. And I think, with vocal coaching from Kurt and I, of course, you might just be able to pull it off."

* * *

That Saturday afternoon, Kurt, Holly and Rachel were standing in a rehearsal room at NYADA. It was quite large, with a piano and mirrors gracing the creamy walls.  
"Holly, this song you are about to attempt is exceptional, I'll have you know." Rachel warned with her hand on her hip.  
Kurt nodded. "Yes," he said. "Even I am not allowed to attempt it!" That resulted in warm laughs all round, before Holly spoke.  
"So what song are you planning on teaching me?" she asked.  
The two best friends exchanged a look.  
"You still love Christina Aguilera, right?" Rachel said.  
Holly nodded.  
"Well, here is a beautiful ballad. One that I'm hoping you have enough emotion and experience to nail." As the music began to play, Holly closed her eyes and allowed the music to be her escape.

_**(Scene shows**_ _**Holly standing in the centre of the room with Kurt and Rachel watching on).  
[Holly]: I know there's hurt, I know there's pain,  
But people change, Lord knows I've been no saint  
In my own way, regret choices I've made  
How do I say I'm sorry? How do I say I'm sorry?**_

_**I was scared, I was unprepared**_  
_**Oh, for the things you said**_  
_**If I could undo that I hurt you**_  
_**I would do anything for us to make it through**_  
_**Draw me a smile and save me tonight**_  
_**I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life**_  
_**Paint me a heart, let me be your art**_  
_**I am a blank page waiting for life to start**_

_**Let our hearts stop and beat as one together**_  
_**Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever**_

_**How can I erase decisions I've made?**_  
_**How do I go back, what more can I say?**_  
_**All that remains are hearts filled with shame**_  
_**How do we say we're sorry? How do we say we're sorry?**_

_**(Scene shows Holly preparing for her audition that Monday evening, about six, when Ms Linkon calls her in)**_

_**[Holly]:I was scared, I was unprepared  
Oh, for the things you said  
If I could undo that I hurt you  
I would do anything for us to make it through  
Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I am a blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart, let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start  
**_

_****__**(Scene shows Holly standing centre-stage with Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Dani seated at the back)**_

_**[Holly]: Let our hearts stop and beat as one together  
Let out hearts stop and beat as one forever  
**_

_**I'd go back in time and I'll realize  
**__**Our spirits aligned and we'd never die**_

_**Draw me a smile and save me tonight  
I'll be your blank page waiting for you to bring me to life  
Paint me a heart, let me be your art  
I am a blank page waiting for life to start**_

**_Let our hearts start and beat as one together_**  
**_Let our hearts start and beat as one forever_**

"Okay Holly. I'll let you know." Ms Linkon said with a small smile which gave absolutely nothing away.  
"Um, thank you." Holly said lamely. Then, she rushed towards her surrogate family at the back of them room and followed them home.

* * *

"I'll order a pizza and we can have a movie night?" Finn declared, saying it like a question.  
"Sure Finn. I'll go pick out a movie." Rachel walked over to the bookcase where they kept the DVD's and selected a musical-movie - Hello Dolly, or course.  
"Okay, no. No way am I sitting through a stupid old musical staring an idiot actress with a Berry-like nose." Santana argued, rushing to get a different film. "I propose that we do watch a musical but it's not a Berry-lover, it's one we all know and love: Footloose. The new one, of course."  
Holly agreed. "I agree with Santana. Sorry Rachel."

With that, they all settled down to watch Footloose 2011. Finn and Rachel snuggled up on one sofa, Dani and Santana next to them. Kurt passed them each a silky blanket, then pulled Holly over to him on the second sofa.  
"Just because Blaine's not here doesn't mean I can't snuggle down with someone." he whispered to her. They seated themselves on the sofa and pulled the sky blue blanket over them as the opening credits began.

Halfway through the film, they all fell asleep. Somehow, they all had the same exact dream...

_**(Scene shows Finn, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Holly and Kurt all dressed in tight black shoes on NYADA's stage, doing a complicated dance routine).**_

_**[Finn]:**_  
_**I've been working so hard**_  
_**I'm punching my card**_  
_**Eight hours for what?**_  
_**Oh, tell me what I got**_  
_**I've got this feeling**_  
_**That times are holding me down**_  
_**I'll hit the ceiling**_  
_**Or else I'll tear up this town**_

_**[Finn with Rachel, Kurt, Holly, Santana and Dani]:**_  
_**Now I gotta cut loose, Footloose**_  
_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_  
_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_  
_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_  
_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

_**[Finn]**_  
_**You're playing so cool**_  
_**Obeying every rule**_  
_**Deep way down in your heart**_  
_**You're burning yearning for**_  
_**Somebody to tell you**_  
_**That life ain't passing you by**_  
_**I'm trying to tell you**_  
_**It will if you don't even try**_  
_**You'll get by if you'd only**_

_**[Finn with Rachel, Kurt Holly, Santana and Dani]:**_  
_**Cut loose, footloose**_  
_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_  
_**Oo-wee Marie, shake it, shake it for me**_  
_**Woah, Milo, come on, come on let's go**_  
_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

_**[Finn, Rachel, Holly, (Santana, Kurt and Dani)]:**_  
_**Ooooh-oh-oh**_  
_**(Cut footloose)**_  
_**Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh**_  
_**(Cut footloose)**_  
_**Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh**_  
_**(Cut footloose)**_  
_**Oooooooooh**_

_**[Finn with Rachel, Kurt, Holly, Santana and Dani]:**_  
_**You've got to turn me around**_  
_**And put your feet on the ground**_  
_**Gotta take the hold of all**_

_**[Kurt]**_  
_**I'm turning it loose!**_

_**[Santana and Dani with Rachel, Kurt, Finn (Holly)]:**_  
_**Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes**_  
_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_  
_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_  
_**Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_  
_**(Footloose) **_

_**[Finn, Dani and Kurt with Santana, Holly and Rachel]:**_  
_**Footloose**_  
_**Kick off the Sunday shoes**_  
_**Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_  
_**Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack**_  
_**Lose your blues, **_

_**[Finn and Kurt with (Rachel, Holly, Santana and Dani)]:**_  
_**Everybody cut, everybody cut**_  
_**Everybody cut, everybody cut**_  
_**Everybody cut, everybody cut**_  
_**(Everybody) Everybody cut footlooose!**_

_**[Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Holly, Dani and Santana]:**_  
_**Footloose**_

* * *

_**So there you have it! I didn't want it to be extremely long, but at the same time it leaves a sort-of cliffhanger. So tell me your thoughts! Does Holly get into the showcase or doesn't she? Only time will tell. I'll probably update before **__**Friday the 26th. ****I know, it seems like a long while but I don't wanna promise something that may not happen.**_

_**Songs used:**_

_**Blank Page (Sung by Holly Berry), originally by Christina Aguilera. **_

_**Footloose (Sung by Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Holly, Santana and Dani), originally by the cast of Footlose 2011.**_

_**P.S: Reviews are love. And a great birthday present for tomorrow.**_


End file.
